


First Steps

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Steps, Fluff, Judith and Daryl have an adorable moment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith takes her first steps and walks straight towards Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

Everybody’s together in a living room that’s much too small for the amount of people in it. Nobody’s willing to leave though, no matter how uncomfortable they might be. It’s only a few days after they've escaped Terminus and everything is still fresh in their minds. They’d almost died, had almost lost each other, and nobody wants to stray too far at the moment. After everything they've seen, after everything they've been through, the only thing they have is each other and they’re not about to let that go anytime soon.

Daryl’s sitting cross-legged along a wall, picking at the dirt under his nails with a knife. He’s only half listening to the various conversations going on around him, not in the mood to add his two cents. He’s exhausted and starving, not that he’s going to say anything. They’re all tired and hungry, pretty much on the end of their rope, and Daryl’s not going to complain.

They may be together, but there’s a lot of them and they have absolutely no idea where to find shelter that's big and safe enough to house all of them comfortably. Game is getting scarce, Daryl hasn't caught anything except a few squirrels since they've escaped Terminus, and he’d be lying if he said he isn't worried. There are too many people and not enough food to adequately feed everyone, it won’t be long until they have to result in eating bugs just to survive.

He’s vaguely aware of Rick, only a few feet away from him, leaning against a wall with Judith standing between his spread legs. The two of them have basically been inseparable since they've reunited. Daryl doesn't blame him, only a few days ago he'd thought she was dead. He can see the two of them out of the corner of his eye, but he’s still focused on his nails. Rick’s holding on to her hands, helping her sort out her balance, but Judith’s recently learned to stand up by herself so it’s not long before he lets go and she's free to move as she wants.

Judith sticks out her arms to keep her balance and Daryl sets aside his knife as he switches his attention to her. Everyone seems to be looking over at her, softly coaxing her to take a few steps. She looks around at the sea of familiar faces, seemingly trying to pick out the one she wants to go to, and takes her first rocky step. Daryl can practically feel the heaviness of the room dissipate as everyone smiles at her, encouraging her to take a few more steps. She’s like a ray of sunshine, eliminating the heavy feeling of despair that seems to fill everyone in the room.

Judith takes a few more steps and Daryl smiles, unable to help himself. In a way Judith’s his little girl just as much as she is Rick’s and he can’t help but feel pride in his heart. She continues her toddling, almost falling several times before she regains her balance and continues her unstable steps. Daryl watches as she heads towards him and he figures she’s gonna stop at Carl, who’s sitting halfway between him and Rick, or Beth, who’s sitting on the other side of him. After all, they’re the more likely of choices. The two of them spend more time with her then he does and they’re both trying to get her to head towards them. Instead, however, Judith stops in front of Daryl.

Daryl’s so shocked he doesn't register what’s happening at first. Soon enough he registers the fact that Judith had just taken her first steps, had just taken her first steps _towards him,_ and he can't help the smile that splits across his face. Judith crawls up into his lap, making grabby hands at the collar of his shirt, and pulls herself up so she’s standing on his crossed legs. Judith giggles and slaps her hand against Daryl’s stubbled cheek, pressing an open mouthed, slobbery kiss, against the corner of his mouth.

“Hey,” Daryl says happily, steadying her swaying body with his hands. “Good job Judith.” Everybody is happy, smiling as they watch Daryl and Judith interact, and they all take Judith’s actions as a sign that everything’s about to get much better.

Daryl’s beaming, shocked, but proud, at the fact that Judith had decided to take her first steps towards him. Rick seems to be too because he can’t stop smiling, looking over at his daughter and his lover interact like it’s the best thing he’s ever seen in a long time, and in a way it is. If something as innocent as Judith can exist in the world today, there is hope for them after all. Daryl presses a kiss against Judith’s head and settles her in his lap, her head leaning against his shoulder.

Judith’s just taken her first steps, and it’s exactly the thing everyone needs to lift their spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick thing I couldn't get out of my head. Hopefully it's not utter crap.


End file.
